


Evil Angel

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Birthday Presents, Lingerie, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin doesn't like surprises.  Or parties. Or fun (according to Eggsy). But he does like pretty boys in pretty things, and Harry knows that.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 30
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my partner in smutty crime, Sway. You make me feel normal, and that is a great accomplishment. I love you, I am in awe of your talent, and I hope you have a wonderful day!!

“You taking the piss, Harry?” Eggsy looks up at Harry dubiously. 

“No piss taken,” Harry promises, holding up his hands.

“Been with you two for a few years now…you ain’t NEVER mentioned something like this.” Eggsy frowns. “This ain’t the kind of joke to play on someone.”

“Dearest, I assure you, it is no joke. I am being deadly serious.” Harry sighs, takes Eggsy’s hands in his, and kisses each palm. “What I am about to show you will never be mentioned again.”

“All right.”

“I mean it. You must take a solemn vow.”

“Jesus, Harry.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I swear on JB’s soft little ears.”

“Very well.” Harry goes to the box on top of his dresser and opens it. He removes some wristwatches, a gold chain, and then the actual bottom of the box. He turns around with an envelope and holds it out to Eggsy. “Proof that I’m not making anything up.”

“Okay.” Eggsy opens the envelope and pulls out a stack of Polaroid pictures. He shuffles through the pictures and whispers, “Bloody hell. You look…wow.”

“Indeed.” Harry swipes them back, shoves them in the envelope, and hides it once more. “You never saw this.”

“Never saw a thing, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly.

Harry cups Eggsy’s chin in his palm. “You’ll do it?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy replies. “Because it’s for Merlin.”

“That’s my good boy.” Harry kisses his forehead.

“I don’t like parties,” Merlin announces over breakfast the next morning.

“Sorry to hear it,” Eggsy says with his mouth full of cereal. “And happy birthday, by the way.” He scrolls about on his phone. “Aw, Brian Dennehy died.” The two men look at him. “Wot? I loved Cocoon, okay? Watched it with Mum every time it came on. Great movie.”

“As I was saying, I don’t like parties. Or surprises.”

“Life is just a bowl of fucking cherries for you, ain’t it, bruv?” Eggsy says with a teasing grin. He drinks the milk from his bowl and gets up. “Got it. No parties, no surprises, no fun.” He dances out of the way when Merlin tries to spank him. “What’s your opinion on cake?”

“Cake is acceptable, as long as chocolate is involved.”

“Got it. Chocolate good, fun bad.” Eggsy gives Merlin a smacking kiss to the top of his head. “Gotta run. Love you. Love you, too, Harry.” Eggsy blows him a kiss and hurries out of the kitchen.

“Has he planned something?” Merlin demands.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Harry says from behind his tea.

Merlin stares at him for a long moment. Harry LOOKS innocent, but he’s had decades to master that look. “A small pile of gifts is also acceptable,” Merlin tells him.

“Define small.”

“Harry, if ye did something over the top…”

“ME? Over the top?” Harry stands, puts his cup in the sink, and kisses Merlin’s head as well. “I am very grateful for your presence on the planet, husband. Happy birthday.”

“If my office is defiled in any way…” Merlin yells after him as he leaves the kitchen.

Merlin’s entire day is spent on eggshells. No one of importance knows about his birthday, at least until Eggsy greets him with a cheerful, “Hope your birthday is aces, Merlin!” when he enters the shop.

“It is your birthday, Merlin? Many happy returns,” Andrew says with a smile.

“Thank ye, Andrew,” Merlin mutters.

He peeks into his office half-tempted to walk in with his eyes closed. Harry knows the combination to the door, and the idiotic peacock loves a good surprise. Thankfully all Merlin sees is a plate of muffins and a takeaway cup of tea with a note stating, _I love you my dearest husband. Have a lovely day._

At half-eight he’s arse-deep into planning for Tristan’s next mission when someone knocks at the door. “Enter!”

“Merlin…do you have a moment?”

“For you, Percival, yes.” Merlin stretches in his seat.

“I simply wished to give you this.” Percival puts a wrapped box on the desk.

“Why?”

“Because it is your birthday and you are one of my oldest friends. I feel this is an appropriate gift, showing affection for the recipient as well as fondness for our years of friendship.”

“Well. Thank ye, Percival.” Merlin should have known. Percival definitely is aware of his birthday. He opens the box and smiles. “I love it. It’s beautiful.” He holds up the pocketwatch with a grin. “Antique?”

“Yes. Eighteen-sixties, I believe.”

“It is perfect. Thank you.”

“Have a wonderful day.” Percival gives him a nod and is out the door as silently as he came in.

Merlin waits for the proverbial shoe to drop but nothing happens. Harry brings lunch to his office – favorite sandwiches and soup from the dining hall – but otherwise it’s just another day. He meets Harry at the train to ride home, and nothing is said about birthdays or gifts or surprises. Merlin’s beginning to worry that there might not even be cake. Cake is a birthday requirement.

As soon as the door of the house opens he inhales deeply. “Is that…”

“Yep.” Eggsy comes down the hall in a baggy hoodie and trakkies. “Chinese from your favorite place in Chinatown. Figured you deserved something special instead of my same old cooking.” He kisses Merlin. “Happy birthday again.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

“Hi, Harry.” Eggsy kisses his cheek. “You two go on up and change, I’m getting everything settled in the kitchen.”

Merlin’s stomach reminds him of the Chinese food all the way up the stairs. “Thank ye, Harry…we haven’t ordered this in a long time.”

“It wasn’t me, Hamish. This was all Eggsy. My gift to you was no party, no surprises, and a lovely compilation video of every one of my fight club visits. Digital AND blu-ray.”

“You are too good to me.” Merlin gives his husband a thorough kiss.

“I am aware.”

They change clothes and head back down. Eggsy is pouring them each a glass of wine as they enter the kitchen. “All ready…dig in,” he announces. He sits at his own place and picks up his fizzy drink. “To Hamish…Merlin…Master. One of the most incredibly blokes I’ve ever met, and one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” His cheeks are pink as he holds up his glass.

“I couldn’t have said it any better,” Harry says with a grin.

Merlin picks up his chopsticks, pops a shrimp into his mouth, and moans with delight. “Perfect.”

“Do we need to leave you alone with your food?” Eggsy asks. “You having a moment there?”

Merlin ignores him. “Percival gave me a lovely gift,” he tells Harry. He pulls the watch from his pocket and puts it on the table.

“That IS lovely.” Harry examines it. “Nineteenth century.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees.

“Nothing I got you is that nice,” Eggsy warns.

“Ye dinnae need to get me anything, lad, so I will love it all,” Merlin promises. And he means it.

“Oh, Daisy sent this along for you.” Eggsy gets a paper from the kitchen counter. “She drew it.”

“Of course she did.” Merlin smiles at the bright splashes of color. “Her fine motor skills keep getting better and better. This is Daisy, me, JB, the sun, and a dinosaur.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says in surprise.

“Daisy and I have always had a special connection,” Merlin says haughtily.

They finish their dinner and Eggsy immediately leaves the kitchen. He comes back with a tiny stack of gifts. “Go on…open these while I clean up.” 

“Thank ye, lad.” Merlin opens an envelope. “A massage.”

“Specializes in people who sit at a computer all day,” Eggsy says over his shoulder. 

He opens another gift. “Oh, Eggsy,” he murmurs, looking at the beautifully bound copy of Robert Burns poetry. “This is beautiful!”

“Found it in an old bookshop. Thought the cover was gorgeous, then I saw who wrote it.”

“I have nothing like it. Thank ye.” Merlin turns the volume over in his hands. “Beautiful.” He picks up the last small box and opens it.

“It’s another watch,” Eggsy says unhappily. “Thought the brown band suited you, and I liked the unique face. But I can return it…”

“Nae,” Merlin says, standing up and kissing him. “This is completely different and I love it. Ye are correct, it is very unique. Thank ye so much.”

“I love you,” Eggsy says, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. “Now go sit down and have coffee with your husband while I finish up here.”

Harry and Merlin look through the book of poetry and inspect the watches as Eggsy works. “I, well, I don’t suppose there’s any cake?” Merlin cannot help but ask hopefully.

“You were mentioning just the other day how much weight you gained,” Harry points out.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Merlin retorts.

“Course there’s cake…relax.” Eggsy dries his hand and goes to the laundry room.

“We keep cake in the laundry room now?” Merlin asks.

“Who cares where we keep it as long as it’s here?” Harry asks.

“True,” Merlin admits.

A few seconds later he hears Eggsy start to sing. “Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday Dear Hamish…happy birthday to you.” A small chocolate cake with chocolate icing is placed in front of him. One candle flickers and Merlin happily blows it out.

“Only one candle? I was sure ye would find a way to tease me about my age,” Merlin says, turning to look at Eggsy. His mouth suddenly goes dry and he forgets how to breathe.

Eggsy isn’t wearing shoes. What he IS wearing takes Merlin’s breath away. A pair of emerald green lace shorts hug Eggsy’s thighs, and on top he wears a matching lace camisole. The green makes his eyes sparkle, and the black velvet choker around his neck brings out the peach of his skin. “Happy birthday, Hamish,” Harry murmurs.

“Th-thank ye,” Merlin manages. The camisole stretches over Eggsy’s strong pectoral muscles and gaps a bit over his flat stomach. The shorts, however, are the best part. The fabric strains over his balls and soft cock, and when he turns around Merlin sees that it’s hugging the tight arse. “Bloody hell,” he whispers.

“Do…do you like it?” Eggsy stammers. “Harry says you’d like it. He said this is like one of your secret things that you don’t do much but you like it when you do.”

“I like it. I love it,” Merlin adds. “He’s right. I have nae found the right person to do this because not everyone can pull it off. Harry will do it for me on occasion, but those occasions are rare.” Merlin reaches out but pulls back at the last time. “You, however, are perfect. Ye take my breath away, lad.”

Eggsy blushes a charming shade of pink. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

“Well.” Eggsy clears his throat. “It’s your gift…go ahead and play with it, then.”

Merlin slowly gets out of his chair. The first thing he does is lean over to his husband, fist his hand in Harry’s hair, and kiss him. “Thank ye.”

“You are quite welcome.” Harry smiles up at him.

Merlin cups Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. His thumbs trace Eggsy’s jaw and then start moving down. They ghost over the smooth neck, dipping under the ribbon of velvet at his throat. Merlin spreads his fingers and splays his hands over the green camisole. “My God,” he murmurs, incapable of actual speech. He cups Eggsy’s pectorals in his hands, allowing his fingers to rub the lace over Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy whines and arches up a bit. Only then does Merlin allow himself to investigate the true treasure. He cups Eggsy’s arse in his hands and pulls him up onto his toes. “My pretty pretty pet,” Merlin says. “The best gift I’ve ever received.”

“Pretty?” Eggsy echoes.

“Beautiful,” Merlin says. He sits back down but pushes the chair away from the table. “Who purchased this?”

“I did,” Harry says. “The gift is from the both of us.”

“Good, because ye can definitely afford to replace it.” Merlin pushes the cake back and nudges Eggsy. “Up on the table, that’s a good boy.”

“On the table?” Eggsy squeaks.

“Aye.” Eggsy hoists himself up and Merlin urges him to spread his legs a bit. “Perfect.” He reaches out with one finger and traces the hem of the lace shorts before moving that finger lower.

“Oh,” Eggsy gasps as Merlin gently rubs the lace back and forth over his balls.

“Does this itch or hurt?” Merlin asks. Eggsy mutely shakes his head. Merlin leans forward and drags his tongue over Eggsy’s balls. “You’re right…very soft.” Eggsy leans back onto his palms. His cock hardens and pushes against the lacy fabric. “So pretty,” Merlin croons. He leans in and sucks the head through the fabric. 

“Merlin…Master…” Eggsy pants, spreading his legs even further.

“That’s my naughty little slag,” Merlin says. He laps at Eggsy’s cock, mouthing it through the fabric. Eggsy whimpers and places a hand at the back of Merlin’s head. “Mmm, that’s it,” Merlin whispers. He reaches around to knead at Eggsy’s arse, finger occasionally dipping under the elastic to tease at the top of his crack.

“Merlin…Merlin…fuck…” Eggsy wiggles a bit. “Gonna make a mess of these pretty shorts…”

“Good…that’s what I want to see.” Merlin holds out the elastic and dips his head, tongue flicking over the slit of Eggsy’s cock as his hand palms the hard balls.

“Merlin!” Eggsy shouts, hand digging into Merlin’s head.

Merlin lets the fabric fall back just as Eggsy comes, white liquid dripping down his cock and seeping through the fabric. Eggsy’s whole body convulses and he yells again when Merlin leans in to lick a few of the drops away. Merlin glances over to see his husband palming himself through his trousers. “Did ye come in your pants like a schoolboy, Harry?”

“No, but I’m quite close,” Harry chokes out.

Merlin gives his own cock a quick rub through the fabric of his trousers. “Well, Eggsy is going to serve the cake in his pretty new outfit, and then we will go upstairs and finish the evening.” He helps Eggsy down from the table and kisses his stomach.

“You don’t want me to change?” Eggsy says, looking down at the spatters of white on the green lace.

“Not ever,” Merlin assures him, pulling him down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sway said, "You know, I really wouldn't mind a part two where they go upstairs."
> 
> Your wish is my command, milady.

“Oh, that was excellent. Thank ye, Eggsy.” Merlin pushes himself away from the table.

“I didn’t make it,” Eggsy quickly admits. “Bought that.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Merlin gives him a chocolatey kiss. “I will wrap up the rest,” he says as he stands.

“But it’s your birthday!”

“I am quite capable of doing this. You worry about the rest of the dishes.” Merlin goes to the counter with the remnants of the cake.

Eggsy begins to stack dessert plates and coffee cups. “Eggsy, come here,” Harry says. Eggsy steps over to him and is gently folded onto Harry’s lap. “What you did tonight…I know it wasn’t exactly in your comfort zone, although I’m fairly certain you would have told me if it absolutely made you uncomfortable.”

“Wasn’t that bad,” Eggsy says. “Just tight in the junk is all.”

“I’m very proud of you,” Harry whispers, giving him a gentle kiss. “You are quite wonderful and we do not deserve you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy mutters, hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

“Is everything all right?” Merlin asks as he turns around.

“Yes. I’m just thanking our boy for this evening. For dinner and everything else.”

“He definitely deserves thanks.” Merlin comes over and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Our beautiful boy.”

“Why don’t you two go on up?” Eggsy slides from Harry’s lap. “I got this, won’t take but a mo.” He nudges Merlin. “GO. Start without me, it’s fine.”

“We will nae be finishing without you,” Merlin informs him. “Come along, husband. I know the only reason ye had Eggsy on your lap was so he’d wiggle on your prick a bit.”

“That is NOT the only reason,” Harry says indignantly. “Although it was quite nice,” he adds as they leave the kitchen.

Eggsy chuckles and finishes clearing the table. Once the dishes are rinsed and in the sink he takes a moment to tug at the elastic of the shorts and straighten the camisole. It’s definitely not the most comfortable thing he’s ever worn, but it’s much better than he’d expected when Harry first handed over the elegant box. Eggsy grabs a raincoat from the hook by the back door and slides his feet into a pair of Merlin’s wellies. “Come on, JB…one last go.” JB scrambles up from his mat and happily follows Eggsy outside. 

Eggsy normally strolls around the garden when he has JB outside but this time he stays on the porch. He thinks he looks like some sort of flasher with his raincoat, and he doesn’t need the neighbors to talk, even if they have NO clue what he’s wearing underneath. Of COURSE JB decides to be choosy about where he relieves himself, and Eggsy practically has to order him back into the house.

Eggsy gets JB into his crate, puts the wellies and coat away, and pads upstairs on bare feet. He loves that he has no clue what he’ll find on the other side of the master bedroom door; his lovers are full of surprises. He slowly opens the door and sighs as he leans in the doorway. Merlin and Harry are standing by the bed kissing. Harry’s shoes, socks and shirt are gone, while Merlin is completely naked in his husband’s arms. “And you called ME pretty,” Eggsy says softly.

“That’s because ye are,” Merlin tells him. He beckons Eggsy over and he happy complies. He sighs when Merlin captures his mouth in a passionate kiss.

“Happy birthday,” Eggsy sighs when Merlin finally releases him. “Your birthday, so you decide how things go, yeah?”

“How is that different from any other time?” Harry grumbles, but he does so with a smile on his face.

“I will happily take charge.”

“Of course you will.”

Merlin ignores his husband. “Lad, I would like ye to give your Sir a kiss.”

“Mmm gladly.” Eggsy wraps his arms around Harry, stands on tiptoe, and kisses him.

“Lovely,” he hears Merlin murmur. A strong hand slides over the back of the camisole to rest on his arse. That hands squeezes hard and Eggsy whimpers into Harry’s mouth. “Now, pet, Harry is going to sit in that chair over there and ye will take care of him.”

“Should I undress him first?” Eggsy’s hands slide over Harry’s bare chest down to his belt.

“Nae. Except the belt, ye may remove that.” Eggsy whips it from its loops and places it on the dresser. “Sit, Harry.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry rolls his eyes but sits down in the chair, legs slightly spread. Eggsy can see the erection pressing against the front of his trousers. 

“Now then, pet…” Merlin bites Eggsy’s shoulders. “I would like ye to crawl over to Harry and get his prick out like a good boy.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. He slowly crouches down and just as slowly slinks across the room to where Harry’s splayed out in the chair. He runs his hands up from Harry’s ankles to his knees to his waist before undoing the button and unzipping the trousers. “Sir…you want us.” His fingers gently caress Harry’s cock before freeing it from the flap of his pants.

“I do, my sweet boy.” Harry’s thumb drags over Eggsy’s lips and he nips at it. “Careful, pet.”

“Yes, Eggsy…no teeth.” Merlin stands behind Eggsy. “Go on, then. Ye know what to do with that.”

“YES, Master.” Eggsy eagerly dives in, taking Harry as far as he can with the very first swoop of his head.

“Christ!” Harry gasps, planting a hand on the back of Eggsy’s head and holding him close.

“That’s right, Harry…use that talented mouth of his. I will be using the rest of him.” 

Eggsy moans as his lips touch the trimmed hair at the base of Harry’s cock. He feels Merlin’s hands soothe over his back before sliding lower to rub at his arse. One finger slides up and down the lace-covered crack of Eggsy’s arse. Harry pulls Eggsy up by his hair and he gasps for breath. “Is something wrong, Sir?” He pants. He feels Merlin kneel between his legs and spreads them a bit.

“No, boy, I just wished to see your face.” Harry slides a thumb into Eggsy’s mouth and he happily sucks on it. “Such a naughty little thing.”

“I know, Harry…aren’t we lucky?” 

“Think I’m the lucky one. Oh fuck!” Eggsy gasps as he feels Merlin’s hard cock start to rub along the cleft of his arse.

“Get back to work, pet,” Merlin orders, and Eggsy happily obeys. Harry is hard and dripping in his mouth and Eggsy lovingly slides his tongue up and around the smooth skin.

“Hamish,” Harry groans. Both hands are back in Eggsy’s hair, pulling him down as his hips thrust up.

“Aye, Harry, I know…ye may come whenever ye are ready,” Merlin says. He grabs Eggsy by the arse and holds him tightly, pressing his cock against him as hard as he can, it seems. “I hate to ruin such a pretty picture, but needs must…” Eggsy hears a tearing sound and then cool air rushes over his arse. “Fuck, yes…my pretty boy with his pretty little arse…” Merlin grunts. Eggsy hears him spit and then his cock is running along Eggsy’s crack, pushing up and down but never quite going in.

“Master, please,” Eggsy begs when Harry lets him up for air. “Fuck me please?”

“Nae, lad, I wish to use ye…use your gorgeous body and pretty…” Merlin groans and suddenly his cock is gone. Eggsy hears the slip-slap of Merlin’s hand over his prick and whines.

“Yes, Hamish…that looks so gorgeous,” Harry breathes, and then Merlin groans long and loud. Harry shoves Eggsy’s head back down and then he’s coming onto Eggsy’s tongue just as Eggsy feels Merlin’s spend on the bare part of his arse.

“Perfect…pet…” Merlin snarls, his free hand digging into Eggsy’s hip. Eggsy groans and swallows what Harry’s giving him, only pulling away when the hands in his hair start to loosen. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Are you all right?” Harry looks down at him with concern. “Was I too rough?”

“Never,” Eggsy promises. “Think this outfit is fucked, though.”

“I will buy you more,” Harry vows. “Now that we know how pretty you look…isn’t that right, Hamish?”

“Aye, if the lad agrees to it,” Merlin says, slowly standing up. He reaches down and helps Eggsy to his feet. “Ye are a treasure, lad, and the best gift I could ever ask for.” He kisses Eggsy’s swollen lips. “Why don’t ye take a shower and we will go to bed together.”

“All right.” He runs a hand over Merlin’s bald head and kisses him again. “Happy birthday, Hamish.”


End file.
